paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Airagog (Aaron) Mathis
General Description He is a lover not a fighter. He is in general an ease going man who simply does what he can to enjoy life. He loathes politics’ and fights and prefers to make love and art. He is a socialite and can often be found in societies higher classed gatherings where he is schmoozing women. He is classy and refined and hates to get his hands dirty; but when he does his work can surprise you; for although he does not enjoy it, he is no fool at it. For as social as it is; none of it is hard deep facts about his life. He is rather private when it comes to his life and his history; only opening up to those in his life he has come to love or hold as a real/true friend. Distinguishing Features He is a handsome charismatic man. His eyes are typically red; though he often wears brown contacts when in public. His smile is winning and flawless. Weapons of Choice If at all possible, he prefers to talk and schmooze his way out of trouble. When that fails he relies on his ability, fangs and claws. He is an accomplished swords man and is well versed in many weapon’s; he knows how to shoot gun’s, but does his best to avoid them. Special Abilities Echo Deafening; is a sound ability. Airagog can shift the echo of sounds, making it sound closer, further or opposite of where it is. He can increase the volume of sound making them ungodly loud even to the point of rupturing ear drums of humans and can severely damage immortals ear drums if hard pressed. The reveres of this in the deafening side is literally just that, while within the radius of his power he can deafen all sounds presumable making you ‘deaf’. This is not a literal deafening in your ear drum; just a manipulation of all of the sound around you to make you feel as if you are deaf. Many have taken sound abilities like this lightly, until it ahs been used on them; a vampire and wolf always underestimate the power of sound in excess or lack there of entirely. He can throw sounds to echo up to 250 ft; however he can only deafen you within a 120 ft radius. Family His human family is diseased; he has had many half vampire children, most of his half daughters are dead. He also has many full vampire children, including; but not limited too The Deminique-Mathis Six (see Bio’s) Background History Airagog was born to an extremely poor family in the country side of Brittan 21 A.D. His family worked the land and grew crops, his father also worked as a hunter in trade selling meat and hides to make ends meet. Their house and village was lost in one of the many battles during the Roman invasion and conquering of the land; Airagog wound up as a vassal at the age of 13 to the Lord who took possession of the land; his elder sister was taken as his wife. Airagog served well and was able to be close to his sister. Their parents where allowed a place to live. Airagog began learning blade work at the age of fifteen and proved proficient in combat and served as the Lords personal guard. He never really came to like the lord who had invaded from Rome; but he did learn to tolerate him and found the more complainant he was, the more he was able to learn and improve upon himself and make his parents comfortable in their lives. It was in his 33 year that he was traveling with his lord when a presumable crazy man attacked their party of five. Two of the men where killed and the crazy man bit one of them in the fight killing him before dragged Airagog off. The lord sent out scouts and ten hours later they located Airagog. Taking him with them they moved off, his life draining quickly. They arivied at their intended destination and the doctors pronounced no hope for him and by mid morning he was pronounced dead. To the horror of the small town they where in however, he rose from his death bed and began drinking blood. The lord, amazed at the walking body of his personal guard was able to get him locked into a cell with the help of many men and a sacrificed life waiting in the cell. Once Airagog had fed and satisfied some of the blood lust he talked with the lord. The lord wanted to keep his new found walking dead guard and began feeding him animals to save the lives of his men. Eight months later he was released from the cell and began active duty again protecting his lord for the sake of his family. In fights he found the taste of human blood satisfied him more then that of animal and drank what of it he could; only feeding off of animals when he had too to not kill is own side. His sister died in her late fourties when a disease hit the town; his mother and father serviced for another eleven and thirteen years. After they had passed Airagog stayed around for the next five years serving the lord out of nostalgia; not yet ready to move on and unsure of where or what to do with his family gone; the lord was the only thing left that was familiar to him. Once the lord died in 67 A.D and all of his family but one was dead either by old age or the plague, Airagog set out to travel. He did not know where he would go, but he hoped to learn more of what had become of him and the world along the way. Which e did, he learned more of vampires, the clans, the prince; their rules. He joined the Terram clan and began his new life. Having enough of politics and battles in his human life and the first twenty odd years as a vampire; Airagog made a point to avoid conflict at all cost; he never sought positions of political power amongst the clan and did his best to never get involved in fights. He chose to spend his days learning, he had found long ago that he loved the study of culture and art; but the books his lord had where limited. Airagog set about learning as much as he could and studying the art and culture of countries and began his own artistry work. He has done and sold much of his work over the years providing a very comfortable living for him self and over such a long time amassing a comfortable amount of wealth and when he is in deed of more; he simply sells something else of his work. He has used his money to fund many museums, art schools and art galleries. Never having a lover within his life as a human, Airagog acquired a taste for companionship. However it was not the kind that last long term. He has had a long strew of female companions, girlfriends and lovers; both vampiric and human. He has never married or taken a mate; some of these relationships have lasted years to a hundred odd years; however sooner or later they end and he is back to his one night stands and or friendly companionship. He has had several children over the years; most of his son’s are surviving though some have died. All of his known daughters have met tragic ends; though there is always the unknown of his life since he tends to be a privet man when it comes to things that matter. Shantay was one of his many lovers and one of his longest relationships. He met her in her very young life and was captivated by her personality and passion. Their relationship lasted 213 long years. Much of their time together was happy, they where deeply in love, him more with her (since he is still in love with her to date). However, she sought political power within the vampiric ranks and sought to advance herself; she wanted a voice, to try and change things. She still held her human title of countess and had many dealings with matters and things to preserve the estate and the people on it with political matters. Airagog loathed her political aspirations, he wanted her to live strictly with him and leave politics to others and that was not something she was willing to do. Aragog eventually grew unhappy with her needing to do this and that all over the place time to time and her constant personal work on things. Aragog began to fight with her, and when she did not comply with giving up politics for him, he began to cheat on her for being unhappy and thus brought about the end to their relationship. Airagog has always regretted his actions there, he never aspired to be a cheat; with any other woman he would have just walked away, but he was still fighting to try and keep her and keep himself for her and failed drastically. He resumed his life as it had been before her, no relationships mattering on a personal level and immersed himself in art and society being a playboy once more. Behind the Scenes Aaron’s physical likeness is based on Ioan Gruffudd and is Crated/Played by Shantay Leala Dominique as an NPC; his personality is of my creation.. Category:Vampire